


BANG BANG BANG

by Nishinoya4Yuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kuroo being ridiculous, Short One Shot, kpop, r/haikyuu digital secret santa 20017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishinoya4Yuu/pseuds/Nishinoya4Yuu
Summary: Kuroo tries to get Kenma into Kpop. Pure and simple.





	BANG BANG BANG

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rematch gift for /u/Baosai on reddit for the r/haikyuu digital secret santa 2017. Favorite character is Kenma and listed interest was Kpop. Enjoy!
> 
> There are two videos referenced in this fic -   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxqjsXjSKPk  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6ycw7p9-bE

“Oi! Kenma!” Kuroo smirks as he pushes open the door to Kenma's bedroom. 

Kenma doesn't even look up from his game on his PSP. “What do you want Kuro?” 

Kuroo saunters over to where Kenma sits on his bed and plops down next to him gracefully. He crosses his ankles as he stretches his legs out in front of him and leans back, tipping his head farther back to look up at Kenma. His head is almost in Kenma's lap. “I just found the coolest thing,” he grinned up. 

Kenma takes his left hand and carefully, but not too carefully, pushes Kuroo's head out of his way. “What?” he asks, the word laced with disinterest. 

Kuroo gently places his head back in the way of Kenma's game and fishes his phone out of his pocket. He pulls up youtube and opens a video and hits play, reaching over and setting his phone on his forehead for Kenma to watch the video. 

Kenma drops his PSP into his lap, and Kuroo's head falls with it now that his headrest is gone. “Your heavy, Kuro,” Kenma comments as he watches the video begin to play on the small phone screen. Kenma tenses up in confusion at the loud music that begins. 

“Look at 'em, that dancing is insane! And this is just the practice video! I'll show you them live next,” Kuroo enthuses. The phone bobs up and down while he speaks as his face moves. 

“Kpop?” Kenma asks unenthusiastically. “Big Bang?” he reads from the video title. He stares at the complex dance moves in the video but still seems unimpressed. 

“Yup! BANG BANG BANG!” Kuroo shouts so forcefully that it causes his phone to fall off his face. 

Kenma reaches over and catches it and sets it back on Kuroo's face, this time lower, so it's covering his face from view. 

“Oi!” Kuroo laughs as he reaches up, takes his phone and then sits up. He spins around so he's facing Kenma on the bed, the phone still blaring music that Kenma can't understand. 

“I don't like it. I mean the dancing took practice, but it's not really my...” he looks up and notices Kuroo's face has fallen and then amends, “It's really neat, Kuro. Now can I please get back to Monster Hunter?” He reaches down and picks his PSP out of his lap. 

Kuroo reaches up and runs his fingers through his wild hair and shrugs, “Yeah, sure.” He scoots next to Kenma on the bed and leans back against the wall. “I'm gonna keep watching this though,” he smirks as he presses play on his phone again. 

Kenma just lets out a quiet groan in acknowledgment and lets his fingers flay across the keys of his game. 

Kuroo lifts his hands above his head and claps as he bounces from side to side, occasionally bumping into Kenma in the process. Then he drops his arms and starts bumping his shoulders up and down. 

Kenma glances quickly over at the screen of Kuroo's phone, “You're not as good at that as they are,” he comments and then turns his full attention back to his game. 

“Oi! I'm just learning this! Give me time, Kenma, Give me time. You know I've got moves, I've got this,” Kuroo shoots back as he starts moving his arms from side to side in front of him, leaning far over to each side as he does. 

Kenma ignores him in favor of his game. He only saw the video once, but he's pretty sure Kuroo's moves are nothing like in the video. 

Kuroo lifts a fist up over his head and slinkily rolls his body as he waves the fist and then switches sides again while he sings “Bang! Bang! Bang!” Then his reaches out in front of him and makes guns with his fingers “Bang! Bang! Bang! Ppangya ppangya ppangya Bang! Bang! Bang!” 

“Kuro, you are ridiculous,” Kenma offers in response. 

“Whatever, I'm good and you know it!” Kuroo grins and then jumps up off the bed, making up his own dance moves as the music keeps playing. 

Kenma remains focused on his game, but smiles faintly as he catches Kuroo's moves out of the corner of his eye. 

The song ends and Kuroo finally admits defeat, “Fine! I'm leaving. See you later,” He grabs his phone off the bed and raises an eyebrow when Kenma doesn't respond to him. 

“Yeah, bye,” Kenma offers distractedly. 

Kuroo pockets his phone and shrugs. He leaves and closes the door behind him. 

Kenma continues to play his game, the only sound in the room the various game noises. He looks up and then pulls his phone out of his pocket. He goes to youtube and starts playing Kuroo's Kpop video. He watches the dance moves and bobs half-heartedly in time with them. “Bang, bang, bang,” he mutters along to the lyrics. 

The door bursts open and Kuroo steps in with an absolutely shit eating grin on his face. “I KNEW IT!” he yells and points at Kenma. 

Kenma's eyes widen and he hastily drops his phone. “Damn it, Kuro,” he offers. 

Kuroo's grin covers most of his face as he lifts up his chin and says, “Admit it, Kpop is cool,” He crosses his arms in front of him as he stands in the doorway proud of his victory. 

Kenma sighs and mutters, “Fine. Kpop is cool,” He slumps his sounders and then says, “So? You got any more?” 

Kuroo runs over to the bed, kicking the door closed behind him. He jumps down onto it next to Kenma and whips out his phone again, “Oh do I ever!” He pulls up another video and hits play. “This one's a little slower, you'll like this one!” 

Kenma takes the phone and watches the smooth dancing while EXO's 'The Eve' plays. “They move kinda like cats, don't they?” he asks. 

Kuroo takes the phone and watches the slinky motions and grins, “Yeah, I guess they kinda do. So you like this one then?” 

Kenma mumbles, “Yeah, it's good,” and focuses his attention on the screen. 

Kuroo leans over and gently bumps his shoulder into Kenma. 

Kenma gently bumps his shoulder over into Kuroo, “Thanks.” 

“No problem, I knew you'd like it,” Kuroo grins down at Kenma. 

Kenma looks up at him and asks, mildly, “If you knew I'd like this one, why didn't you start with it?” 

Kuroo makes a gun with his finger and 'shoots' “Because, BANG! BANG! BANG!” 

Kenma rolls his eyes and goes back to the Kpop videos. There's a faint smile on his face.


End file.
